PaRa Ti CoN dEsPrEcIo
by Zulma Kai Phoenix
Summary: 5 capitulos para mandar a tu novio al diablo, lean como lo hace kai con ray advierto que no odio la pareja
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores de Fanfiction disculpen que hasta ahora me aparecí, pero no tenia computadora donde escribir mis tonterías, bueno, gracias por haber dejado rewieds y disculpen que no los he podido contestar pero les agradezco que se molesten en comentar sobre mis historias, bueno ya no aburro y les hablo de este fic, no quiero que piensen que no me gusta la pareja de Kai y Ray de hecho es mi favorita. Esque lo advierto de una vez porque, esta historia va a parecer que pienso lo contrario, solo tómenlo como broma, esque no me gusta emparejar a Kai con otro que no sea Ray y se veía perfecto una historia de decepción y traición, pero lean y comenten

TITULO: PaRa Ti CoN dEsPrEcIO

GENERO: YaOi

PAREJA: KaI/rAy

ADVERTENCIA:

ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA DESEPCIONADOS CON EL AMOR COMO SU SERVILLETA, Y YO ADORO A LA PAREJA DE KAI Y RAY ESTE ES SOLO UN FIC PARA DEMOSTRAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS PERO MASACRE A MI PAREJA, DISCULPEN SI ALGUNA FAN DE KAI Y RAY SE OFENDE,

PaRa Ti Con DesPreCio

1er. Capitulo: CiTa En El QuIrOfAnO

En estas hojas quise escribirte y expresarte todo mi dolor, sabes, siempre pensé que yo era la persona que no sabia como expresar mis sentimientos hacia a ti, hoy hace 10 meses decidimos estar juntos, y me he dado cuenta de que nunca me has dicho nada sincero, como quisiera que lo entendieras, te explicaría mas de una vez que si quieres a alguien y no puedas estar con esa persona, mientras se oculta la relación se conserva o se termina de una vez, siempre crees que ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos demuestra tu amor hacia a mí, no se que te sucede, si yo aunque conserve ser una persona fría, te demuestro que te quiero, pero no se que pasa contigo, siempre inventas mil excusas cuando me acerco y te reclamo sobre tus desprecios, te ocultas y no me dices la verdad. No siento tus caricias tiernas como antes, ahora solo me arrebatas el cariño con caricias bruscas y frías, no se, quisiera parar con todo esto pero no me atrevo a decírtelo, en todo el tiempo que pasamos no me has dicho que me amas, por eso te dedico mi desprecio sin parar.

_Si tan solo pudieras entender,_

_Mil veces te lo explicare otra vez_

_Eres tan buena, pretendiendo que estas bien _

_Evitar Palabras de más, excusas inventar_

_Poderte tocar No puedo para_

_Te juro que yo no puedo parar…_

Creo que todo hubiera sido mejor si no te hubiera demostrado que me importabas, en estos momentos no estaría escribiéndote esto, mejor hubiera visto mas allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver, y nunca enamorarme, siempre me he valido por mi mismo y no mereces ni mi desprecio, pero todavía siento algo por ti…ODIO…no quise hablarte y decírtelo cara a cara porque se que discutiríamos y yo volvería a caer en tus redes y nunca me libraría de estas cadenas, y no puedo decirte que eres todo para mi y pedirte que cambies porque eso seria inútil, tu no haces nada por retenerme, nunca pude expresarme bien contigo porque era como si tu me manejaras a tu antojo como una marioneta pero ahora me libere y podré opinar por mi mismo.

_Si hola no te hubiera dicho yo_

_Jamás tendríamos tener que decir adiós_

_No me mereces yo soy mucho para tu corazón_

_Esta discusión a nada llegara_

_Pues no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo,_

_Déjame, déjame opinar…_

Ahora que soy libre podré ser como era antes y peor si se puede, te odiare con toda mi alma, y yo podré burlarme de ti, así como tu lo hacías, será como un cambio de nuestros corazones solo que no necesito tener tu corazón, puedo construir mi propio desprecio, pero haría esto solo para que supieras como me siento yo ahora.

_Tenemos una cita en el quirofano_

_Vendrá el doctor, me aplicara cirugía_

_Me sacara el corazón, transplante de corazón_

_Ahí te va mi dolor…_

Siempre he querido saber porque mentiste, talvez sentiste algo por mi, pero no es suficiente, no me lo demuestras… no eso no es amor. Ahora tengo en mente este tormento que pasaras y ya no podrás librarte de mi odio desde que queme todas tus cartas que me dabas una vez cada 5 meses con mentiras y sin cariño pero que yo creía amor, me libre de ti. Y destruí esa venda que cubría mis ojos de la realidad, ya se porque mi abuelo me prohibió estar contigo, porque eres una basura, no creas que esto se quedara como si nada hubiera pasado. Te haré pagar todo mi dolor, y te haré sufrir, ya no me importa porque ya no existe amor de mi parte porque de tu parte nunca hubo nada.

_Mentiras dijiste saber porque,_

_Es algo que siempre he querido saber,_

_Inventare algún castigo para hacerte sufrir,_

_Las cosas no se van a quedar así,_

_Permíteme hacerte sufrir, por favor_

_Pues no existe el amor…_

Quítame este dolor por favor, tu lo perdiste todo, ahora quiero que tu sientas este tormento, tu te lo buscaste por burlarte de mi, y me pedirás perdón, rogaras de rodillas que te perdone y rogaras por mi cariño pero aunque trates de demostrarme tu amor, ya es demasiado tarde. El amor se comparte entre dos, y cuando se acaba del que si lo demostraba ya no queda nada, ya no serviría tu miserable amor porque yo te obligaría a hacerlo y yo quería que lo demostraras por tu propia cuenta.

_Róbame el dolor…_

_Quiero que sepas que se siente_

_Para que me pidas perdón…_

_Tenemos una cita en el quirofano_

_Donde el doctor me aplicara cirugía_

_Me sacara el corazón, transplante de corazón_

_Ahí te va mi dolor…_

Ahora siento mas odio por ti, siento tu desprecio para poder despreciarte yo. Y junto con el mió, tú sentirás más dolor que el mió…

CoNtInUaRa.

Bueno así termina el primer capitulo de mi fic, como repito no odio a la pareja de kai y ray. Es mi favorita pero quise masacrar su amor en este fic, como se darán cuenta el titulo y el nombre del capitulo son temas de una de mis bandas favoritas "Panda" sopórtenme por otros cuatro capítulos mas, si les gusto mándenme sus criticas constructivas y si no les gusto pues también

Otra cosa POR FAVOR, porfis no sean malitos díganme donde puedo conseguir imágenes de beyblade, posters bien de a huevo, e imágenes yaoi de kai y ray ala si me urge, esque mi computadora paso a mejor vida y se borraron mis 400 imágenes ala si díganme en que paginas, o si quieren compartir las suyas conmigo no me molestaría para nada, si porfa mándenme imágenes a mi correo, allí esta mi pagina en mi bio. Por favor, compadézcanse de esta demente que quiere muchas imágenes yaoi de kai y ray y si yo les puedo ayudar en algo no duden en cobrarme el favor

_Atte._

☯☯ えぴよ♏ Å®†∑äG

ﻺäﮊ ℏЇѠѦすãrì

ѢФЧЗหเ ☯☯


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están aquí va el segundo capitulo de este masacrante fic…

2do. Capitulo: CuAnDo No Es CoMo Debería dE SeR

Ahora siento más odio por ti, siento tu desprecio para poder despreciarte yo, y junto con el mío tu sentirás más dolor que el mió…

No quiero volver a hablarte, ni volver a verte nunca mas, porque tu así lo quisiste, pero te agradezco por dejarme ver tu desgraciada forma de ser, antes yo quería hablar contigo para tratar de entender esta situación, pensaba que yo era el que tenia la culpa por no retenerte y no demostrarte que te quería pero me di cuenta que todo era alrevez.

_Ya, no volveremos a hablar,_

_Nos volveremos tampoco a ver, (fue tu decisión)_

_Quise pedirte perdón por tantas cosas que Ni realice._

Pero desperté de ese sueño, y pude pensar por mi mismo. Talvez me des lastima al verte sufrir pero ya no resultara intentarlo de nuevo, ya no saldría, además no creo volver a sentir amor por ti ahora, ahora solo siento ganas de matarte, casi me rebaje hasta el suelo por ti, pero me di cuenta justo a tiempo y podré levantarme y derrumbar esta barrera con dignidad, pues para mi eso vale mas que tu.

_Pero ya no,_

_Ya lo pensé, me duele tanto decirlo,_

_Pero no se dio, ya lo pensé,_

_Mi dignidad es primero…_

Todo esto es la mejor salida, prefiero que me odies antes de que yo vuelva a sufrir, de todos modos no es nada difícil odiarme, es muy fácil pues soy una persona despreciable y arrogante y ahora que te demuestre toda mi forma de ser solo a ti, me desearas la muerte. No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, pues estaré muy feliz riéndome de ti.

_Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame,_

_Tal vez así es mejor,_

_Recuerdas que fácil es,_

_Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame,_

_Pues ya tranquilo estoy uoh…_

Has una forma para que termine el sufrimiento de ambos, antes de que me desees la muerte, te la deseo yo primero. Muérete y me harás mas feliz después de verte sufrir, talvez para que se termine todo de una vez, llorare por ti la ultima vez para sacarte de mi una vez por todas, si todavía quedan rastros de tu maldito amor, esa será la mejor forma para ya olvidarte, y cuando eso pase mis lagrimas se secaran para siempre y nadie volverá a atreverse a burlar de mi, pues verán cuanto sufriste tu por atreverte a jugar con mis sentimientos.

_Si, existe un modo para que tú me puedas hacer muy feliz (quiero ser feliz)_

_Lo único que tu tienes que hacer amor mió es morir,_

_Y llorare por ti, pues esta es,_

_La forma más sencilla para no pensar en ti,_

_Poder ahorrar, mis lagrimas se terminan,_

_Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame,_

_Tal vez así es mejor,_

_Recuerdas que fácil es,_

_Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame,_

_Pues ya tranquilo estoy uoh…_

Que bueno que te odio, ya no quiero volver a caer en tus mentiras, aprendi mas del odio mas de lo que ya sabia, pero yo te quise de verdad no lo dudo, siempre quise que me demostraras el cariño que nadie me dio, pero tu lo quisiste de esta manera.

_Ya no quería darte la razón,_

_Pero quería cambiar tu opinión,_

_No me agrada hablarte así, desprecio_

_Me haces tu sentir, multiplicado por mil,_

_Eso mereces tú de mí._

Siento que mis últimas lagrimas brotan por ti, solo que están mezcladas con el dolor y una gran rabia, siento que te odio cada vez mas.

CoNtInUaRa.

Bueno si hay alguien que todavía sigue leyendo espero que les Este gustando el fic. Así termina el segundo capitulo, como se darán cuanta estoy usando canciones de Panda, son perfectas para esta historia y para las decepciones amorosas así que se los recomiendo bueno hasta la próxima.

Atte.

☯☯ えぴよ♏ Å®†∑äG

ﻺäﮊ ℏЇѠѦすãrì

ѢФЧЗหเ ☯☯


	3. Chapter 3

Hola como están aquí les va el tercer capitulo de esta historia o carta de Kai.

3er. Capitulo: No TiEnEs Oportunidad cOnTrA mI iNePtA iMaGiNaCiOn

Ahora ya no me importa lo que hagas después de esta despedida, me di cuenta que me arrepiento de haberte conocido, porque perdí un gran tiempo, mendigando tu miserable cariño, siempre criticaste mi forma de ser y tu me decías que desperdiciaba mi tiempo siendo una persona fría, no se de que te quejabas, siempre te demostré que me importabas, no te das cuenta que tu solo me quitaste un valioso tiempo de mi vida.

_Lo que hagas con tu tiempo esta bien,_

_Yo nunca me gastare el mí otra vez,_

_Dices tú, que pierdo el tiempo sin parar,_

_Pues contigo lo perdía nada más._

Gracias a tu maldito amor, porque si no me hubiera caído contigo no podría ser como soy ahora, y me gusta saber que no perdonare mas tus estupideces, tu acabaste con toda la pequeña bondad que creí que había tenido gracias a ti, espero que si te vuelves a enamorar, también te engañen y te desprecien, lo haría yo pero es suficiente sufrimiento que te daré, ya te imagino si te mandara al diablo cara a cara, te pondrías a llorar y yo caería en tu trampa pero ya no te resultara porque eres tu quien se arrepentirá de haberme conocido, con todo lo que he pensando que haré contigo, pensar que soy un cínico despreciable, pero te lo ganaste a pulso, confórmate con todo mi odio porque puedo desearte algo peor que esto y me pregunto ¿hay algo peor que esto?.

_Créeme, que aprendí a ya no perdonar,_

_Créeme, tu te acabaste toda, toda mi bondad,_

_Ahora solo espero verte con alguien más,_

_Para comenzar._

_Y ya verte mas, ya para de llorar,_

_Te juro que algún día te arrepentirás,_

_Eso estaría mejor pues mi imaginación,_

_Podría desearte algo que es mucho peor._

Como siento el viento de la libertad ahora que te odio más que a nada en el mundo, que lastima, todos te culparan por haber desatado toda mi furia, pues fuiste el único que supo como hacer llorar, pero ya no importa, cuando mueras ni descansaras por tener mi tormento siempre.

_Quiero verte ya con alguien más,_

_Y así envenenar el aire ambiental,_

_Solo tú sabes como hacerme llorar,_

_Y ala tumba el secreto llevaras._

Ya no trates de convencerme, no podrás ni reconocer lo que soy ahora, soy como siempre quise ser: cínico, arrogante, orgulloso, altivo y con odio, gracias te lo agradezco a ti, ojala siempre sufras, pensare la forma mas sencilla para acabar contigo.

_Créeme, que ya he olvidado como es eso de querer,_

_Créeme, que ya he cambiado, ya no soy lo que tu crees,_

_Me he convertido en todo un cínico así es,_

_Te lo debo a ti._

Te odio, esta carta intensifica mi rencor, me he convertido en mas que hielo y como el fénix que soy te convertiré en cenizas…

CoNtInUaRa.

Bueno así termina el tercer capitulo, si les gusta sigan leyendo y si no pues también, esto lo escribí el mero dia de navidad, y creo que fue que afecto el desvelo, o saber que me acuerde no me he fumado nada, bueno hasta la próxima.

Atte.

Zulma Arteaga

Kai Hiwatari

Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como están aquí les va el penúltimo capitulo de esta "pequeña" carta de Kai.

4to. Capitulo: DiScUlPa LoS mAlOs PeNsAmIeNtOs

Te odio, esta carta intensifica mi rencor, me he convertido en mas que hielo y como el fénix que soy te convertiré en cenizas.

Me reiré cuando vea mis manos cubiertas de tu asquerosa sangre, y viviré mas feliz que nunca, creo que después de todo si eras mi felicidad, pero para verte muriendo, lastima que no me atreva a hacerlo, tienes suerte, seria un gran placer, pero solo puedo imaginar.

_Estas manos_

_De rojo están manchadas_

_Por, todas las veces que yo_

_En mis sueños te asesinado_

_Con tanta pasión…_

Todas las veces, o mas bien dicho las pocas veces que me dijiste que me amabas y no sentía calor en tus palabras, yo me conformaba con eso, pero ya no, ahora se fueron por el desagüe todas esas mentiras, te iras con todo el veneno que me inyectabas, ojala también te ahogues con tu propio veneno.

_Enjuagaremos aquellas veces_

_Que dijiste que me amabas_

_Un poco de veneno y aguarrás_

_Sumérgete un poco más._

Hay miles de formas para que te mueras, pero ya no me importa que todo te cobre mi dolor, en mi corazón ya moriste, no me atrevo a matarte con mis propias manos porque no las ensuciare en alguien como tu, por eso solo lo imagino, para deleitarme mientras sufres en mis sueños.

_Porque tu muerta ya estas, muerta estarás,_

_Puedes estar tranquila, pues solo en sueños_

_Me atrevo a matar…_

De mi parte también me dedicare a olvidar todos los momentos que pasamos, creí que aunque mi abuelo te denunciara tu me querías, pero cuando te pregunte porque estabas conmigo a pesar de tantos problemas, no me dijiste que seguías conmigo porque me querías sino porque para ti era emocionante vivir así. Por eso te odio, porque no valoraste lo que soy, no podré olvidar esto, por eso me dedicare a la venganza para ser un experto y no pensar en sentimientos de amor, celebrare que todo termino con mucho vodka, me divertiré sabiendo que soy libre, en cambio tu te ahogaras con cerveza, mientras sufres por mi adiós.

_Olvidaremos todos esos momentos_

_Que juntos pasamos_

_Te juro que yo no podré olvidar_

_Pues la venganza es prioridad_

_Celebraremos que todo término_

_Con un vodka barato_

_Si quieres cerveza, si quieres_

_Si quieres un poco más…_

No dejo de pensar como te verías si me desahogara matándote, me gustaría verte cubierto de sangre, combinaría con tu maldita forma de ser, también contrastaría con tus ojos apagados sin vida y tu piel fría, con razón el rojo te sentaba bien.

_De rojo te ves bien_

_Combina con tus ojos y tu piel_

_De rojo te ves bien_

_Rojo sangre_

_De rojo te ves bien (rojo te ves bien)_

_Rojo te ves bien (rojo te ves)_

_De rojo te ves bien (rojo)_

_De rojo te ves bien (rojo te ves bien)(lo que pedías yo te lo di)_

_Rojo te ves bien (rojo te ves)(lo que tenia te lo ofrecí, ahora solo tengo)_

_De rojo te ves bien (rojo)(malos pensamientos)_

Casi termino con este odio, ya queda poco para esta carta llena de odio…te mostrare mi verdadero sentir…

CoNtInUaRa.

Bueno ya casi acabo esta masacre, en el próximo capitulo es el final, hasta pronto…

Atte.

Zulma Arteaga

Kai Hiwatari

Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como están si todavía hay alguna persona que llego de milagro hasta aquí les cuento que este es el final del fic, es mi primer fic largo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero mejor eso lo dejo para el final, he aquí el ultimo capitulo de la mini carta de Kai hacia Ray.

5to. Capitulo (y ultimo): 3+1

Casi termino con este odio, ya queda poco para esta carta llena de odio… te mostrare todo mi sentir.

Siempre trate de complacerte en todo lo que me pedías pero veo que has de ver disfrutado mucho tiempo en burlarte de mi, mientras yo buscaba algún tipo de cariño de tu parte, solo eso te pedía, también era mi forma de defenderme del odio pero no pude seguir fortaleciendo ese sentimiento porque tu desprecio hizo que fortaleciera mi muralla de odio y ahora será imposible traspasarla nunca aceptaste como era en realidad, ahora que veo todo claramente me recuerdo que me reprochaste todo el tiempo asi que ya me canse, me cuesta odiarte pero no me daré por vencido, destruiré ese pequeño rastro de tu amor, no puedo creer que cayera en tus mentiras, pero resucitare como un fénix incontrolable por el odio.

_Te encanto el destrozarme_

_Mientras yo buscaba cosas sabias_

_Que decir en mi defensa,_

_Pero no las aceptas ya, ya, ya me canse._

_Me canse de ti_

_En tus mentiras yo caí_

_Pero amortigüe la caída pues del mejor aprendí._

_(Mira mejor ahora yo estoy)_

No puedo creer que todavía se me dificulte hacerte saber lo que siento, pero algún día podré verte con tanta indiferencia que ya no recordare nada de esto, nunca pude quedar bien contigo, solo te burlabas cínicamente, mientras comentabas como tu habías cambiado al magnifico Kai Hiwatari, pero nuestro amor siempre fue como el aceite y como el agua, no se ni porque diablos estábamos juntos, yo cambie por ti y mira como me pagas, ambos no nos dimos cuenta que no era nuestro destino estar juntos y prometimos cosas que son imposibles y no se cumplieron, esas falsas promesas que me hacías como que algún día me buscarías, cuando fuéramos mayores de edad, pero ahora te tragaras esa mentira, me engañaste muchas veces, y no puedo creer que durara tanto tiempo esta "relación" , pero bueno duro solo porque ni parecíamos pareja cada vez que cumplíamos otro mes tu ni siquiera me recordabas que sentías algo por mi, y cuando te preguntaba y pensaba que no te acordabas me decías que si te acordabas solo que no lo demostrabas pero porque? Si no te gustaba demostrar nada, nunca me hubieras pedido que estuviera junto a ti, talvez estaría mucho mejor si nunca hubieras nacido, ojala todo el remordimiento te consuma y se te regrese todo, para que aprendas la lección.

_Sabes bien se me dificulta hacerte saber_

_Se me dificulta ver_

_Nada es de tu agrado_

_Sabes que te amo y no lo aguanto, no lo aguanto._

_Y fíjate que los dos prometimos algo que no se cumplió_

_Me lo hiciste otra vez, ya no lo puedo creer_

_Ojala y un día se te regrese._

Quisiera poder odiarte, vería las cosas mas fácil, quisiera poder, quisiera poder

Y PODRE‼

No puedo creer que no aceptaras mi cariño imagínate, dejaste ir a una persona que siempre te amo que siempre se preocupo y hasta lloro por ti, imagínate hasta donde me rebaje, no reconoces nada bueno, talvez porque lo que quieres es que te traten mal como me han tratado a mi, pero como eso quieres yo te lo daré pero te arrepentirás y desearas que sea como fui antes, eso me gustaría verlo pero desapareceré para siempre de tu vida, lastima que después de este tiempo que estuve solo tendré que verte de nuevo pero si me pides hablar contigo tendré ya el suficiente valor para mandarte al diablo y te diré todo esto en tu cara, todo termino, te perdiste del mejor cariño que te ofrecieron, pero que no lo supiste retener, siempre te dije que yo era el mejor en quererte pero no quisiste, así que vete al demonio.

_Nunca reconocerías una cosa buena ni_

_Aunque este enfrente y te corte la garganta_

_Eso seria interesante (ya, ya, ya todo termino)_

_Todo termino_

_Te perdiste del mejor_

_Y siempre te dije muchas veces que yo soy el mejor._

YO SOY EL MEJOR‼

Así termino, mandándote al diablo, ojala que te ahogues en tu veneno, que te consuma el remordimiento. Muérete. Quedas marcado de odio por mí:

KAI HIWATARI

**Todo lo que fue de ayer, hoy se quema entre las llamas del infierno.**

**Y como en la mitología, el fénix renacerá de entre las llamas…**

Ray al terminar de leer la carta llena de los sentimientos de kai, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar caer la hoja y caer el de rodillas y ponerse a llorar, dándose cuenta lo que había provocado por no saber querer a Kai, Ray si quería a Kai solo que no lo tomaba muy enserio, pero al leer esa carta se dio cuenta de que el era el amor de su vida, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde ahora debería pagar por haber jugado con los sentimientos de Kai.

FIN

Afín termine con este fic, bueno espero les haiga gustado, les cuento de que este fic el cincuenta por ciento es basado en hechos reales y la desdichada fui yo, a mi no me demostró que me quería mi "novio" y como no me atreví a mandarlo al diablo cara a cara lo corte por teléfono, pero cuando entre a estudiar lo mandare al diablo como kai lo hará, bueno me despido, ala si espero también que me manden imágenes, no sean malos, siempre gracias a todos los que me dejen rewies y a los que no pues también bueno ahora si hasta mi próximo fic.

Recomendación:

A todas las chicas que estén enamoradas de un chico mayor que ustedes les recomiendo sean precavidas , mucho peor si su novio les lleva 9 años como a mí, o sea su profesor, no chicas se los recomiendo por experiencia propia, esos tipos solo buscan jugar con uno.

Atte.

Zulma Arteaga

Kai Hiwatari

Phoenix


End file.
